Scenario: Sino-American Conflicts
*Disclaimer: This article was created around the end of 2012. Some of the 'predicted' dates have passed. This article holds information that is purely fiction (though possibly based on true events around the time of creation). The Sino-American Conflicts were a series of skirmishes, political meltdowns, and multiple major wars between China and America, along with their respective Allies. Though the term Second Cold War is used interchangeaby with the time period, it is misused. The Second Cold War refers to the period between the First and Second Sino-American Wars, as well as the period after the Second Sino-American War. This period started roughly around the 2020's (perhaps a half a decade before then) up until the second half of the 21st century, some sources saying around the 2060's. The Conflicts saw the shift in world power multiple times and the rise and fall of new and rising nations. The Start of it All The Roots of the Conflicts After the Re-election of Barack Obama as the President of the United States of America, the administration oversaw the 2014 final withdrawal of American troops in the Middle East, namely Iraq and Afghanistan. Soon thereafter, however, the Taliban regained at least partial control of Iraq. Americans were split as to what they should do: re-enter Iraq or stay out. President Obama chose the latter, stating "if we haven't learned that going into Iraq one time and losing so much life, then we have learned nothing...and never will." The end of the wars did see a new influx of money, but the debt, however, only slowed sightly in its gain. China, on the inside, was becoming increasingly angered at the American's "lack responsibility" to pay it off. America Argues with Itself Politicians around the country engage in heated arguments about how to shrink the debt. Many suggest higher taxes while others argue that self reliance ala bringing back outsourced jobs would help. No matter what the argument, no one could agree with each other. During the end of his second term, President Obama put in new policies to make the wealthy pay more taxes to help with the debt, which did ease the pain slightly more. Things only got worse, though. With the surprising defeat of the favored Hillary Clinton by Independent Charles Dylan, the economy turned for the worse. He was viewed as a capable man who wanted nothing more than to fix the economy with new policies and reforms .He did try to fix the economy, but his policies and reforms never really did too much to help. In 2017, Texan Governor Bryan Grenta seized the opportunity of the aching America and tried to push for secession. His threats and attempts scared the government greatly, which caused the stocks to lower and borrowing from foreign powers increased. The Texan Governor gained support from others in different states as well. On the Chinese Side While things with America occurred, many began to question the Chinese Government and their ability to keep their economy going. Xi Pinging was dealing with more and more pressure from protests. He proved softer with America than anyother Chinese president before him, but eventually began to call for the Americans to begin to pay off the debt in bigger quantities. He was still seen as too soft though. By the end of 2017, a new party, titled the Chinese Peoples Democracy Party, gained a foothold among many of the protesting groups in China. Through strong leadership and greater organization, the "Rebel Rousing Party," as the ruling Communist Party called the CPDP, the groups eventually relatively peacefully got control of China, overthrowing the Communist Party. Though the CPDP was communist, it still held more of the Chinese interests at heart, especially the American debt. The new Chinese President, Jang Wan-yun, started putting more pressure on the United States. Secessionist Movements Increase As the Debt crisis increased in intensity, Governor Grenta called for actual secesion and declared Texas as its own nation. No one in the world took this seriously and President Dylan sent in the National Guard to establish Martil Law, which seemed to do the trick. In 2018, the a group of the Guard was found caught fighting a rogue Texan Militia (called the Texan Incident). After hours of holding back, the Guard shot back and killed 17 militiamen and wounded 23 others, leaving only four men uninjured. Outrage spread throughout the American people, though others supported their actions as self-defence. The Governor was emboldened by this and began to gain more support from other state Governors, such as in Oklahoma, Louisiana, Colorado, and New Mexico. As the separatists gained more and more power, the world looked in at the situation. Chinese President Wan-yun secretly supported the secessionists and sent in ambassadors to 'alleviate' some of the tensions in 2019. That same year, the UK sent in some of their own ambassadors. Japan, due to the recent kerfuffle over the islands off of the Chinese coast, send in political ambassadors as well. What was unknown to every nation is that the Chinese sent in a force of 1,500 armed troops with their ambassadors. This was kept secret and their mission was, in the event the separatists gained independence, was to a) protect any Chinese officials and b) help train a weak army. Eventually, an agreement between the powers is concluded. The United States Army was inserted into the regions and the rebellious governors were taken out of office and sent to prison for 10-20 years for treason against the United States Government.. It was a simple plan that seemed to look like it would work. The Chinese army remained in the rebellious areas, which still wanted to seceede. Near-Civil War in 2020, Greta escaped from prison and gathered loyal followers to start a revolution. After gaining a few thousand for his army in a few months, the covert Chinese Forces joined him and they took control of Texas. With this, he incited more uprisings in the formerly rebellious states and they soon ll came together and declared independence. They invaded the southern half of California and parts of Missouri and Louisiana. The first action the US government did was put in troops in the areas west to the rebels, which were the orange and pink areas on the map above. Skirmishes ensued in the Pink States, as they were called, which were surrounding states with much influence by the rebels. Eventually, peace was found in September after 4 months of mid-level fighting. While the Chinese forces were present in the Rebel armies, they never made a huge impression on the field and suffered low casualties, thus eluding notice by the American government. The rebels were on the losing end of the talks, due to the vast odds against them. China wanted a more lenient punishment for the rebels, but the UK, US, and Japan wanted America to retain its integrity. Rebellion wasn't extinguished, however, as there were still many who wanted independence. Greta remained at large and was labeled a public enemy. This year, President Dylan was succeeded by John Wheimer, a republican who won on the grounds of being 'tough on China,' reminesent of Mitt Romney from 2012. The Last Straw As tensions increased, the US continually tried to restrain the Rebels. Troops were extremely active in the rebellious states. Eventually, at a riot in Oklahoma in 2021, a skirmish broke out between rioters and the National Guard. After the mess was over and the protesters were dispersed, the Guard found several dead Chinese soldiers that had been attempted to be hidden. The government immediately blamed China and called their presence of Chinese soldiers as an act of war. President Wan-Yun promised that there were only a hundred troops and they would be pulled out. This wasn't the case, however, as a force of a couple hundred Chinese Soldiers were gathered by Greta, who was still disconnected with what just happened, and seized the capital of Texas, where the citizens rose up and attacked the American Troops stationed there. The Americans pointed out the presence of the soldiers and immediately threatened the Chinese that, if the true numbers weren't released, military action ensue would ensue. The Chinese government ignored this and sent in troops to the Rebels and The Chinese Representative made a statement to the UN assembly, almost simultaneously with the troop arrival in America, saying 'The American's want war, well President Wan-yun was more than happy to oblige." Americans had little time to react before Chinese troops landed in California. The First Sino-American War A Quick Fight The Chinese struck first and early, making many early victories on the Americans. Eventually, the American military gained control over itself, but bloody conflict continued. After a few months of fighting, the American army was able to halt the invading forces and the war became stalemated. North Korea eventually joined the war to aid China and, possibly, because they wanted a crack at America. The UK aided America after a few months of fighting. Many other nations around the world were reluctant to join, even with bribes from the participating countries, because they wanted to avoid a WWIII. The Western Cause, America and the UK, never made too many large advances, but managed to hold off the front for a little while. Eventually, after about 9 months total of fighting, Russia, Germany, France, and Spain stepped in and defused the conflict. With this, the war was halted. Peace talks were held and the Asian Powers, as they were beginning to be called, had to pull out of America and cease aiding the 'rebels.' Even with a major war averted (even though it was between the two world superpowers, it was a small-scaled war compared to what it could have morphed into), civil unrest remained in America. More to come soon Category:Scenario: Sino-American Conflicts